Undertale Confessions
by Thriller Killer
Summary: Ever wonder how bad your sins in this fanbase really are? What Sans would say when he finds that fanart you made the other day? Here, you get to confess every little strange thought or kink this fandom has given you! Don't be shy, you'll be anonymous in the chapters. Even includes replies from the Undertale Cast! No kinkshaming allowed, or flames, just laughs. Well, c'mon, confess!
1. Confess

Oh, Glob what am I starting...

Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK and here today with a brand new Undertale fic, yay! So, this is exactly what it sounds like.

Undertale Confessions, for the sinners.

You kinky fucks. You're just like me.

So, there's no rules here! None at all! You can be as weird as you like, stupid, whatever! Actually, two rules:

 _1\. No kinkshaming. Just laughs._

 _2\. No repeated confessions._

Good? Good. Now, don't be embarrassed to confess your sins or weirdness! I'll even tell you some of mine right now.

 _I have written porn of Papyrus and Frisk when they went into Papyrus' house and no I am not sorry. (At least it was with an Adult!Frisk)_

 _I want Grillby to force Sans to pay his tab with sex._

 _After that happens I want Sans' bones to be charred and have Papyrus pester him about it until Sans goes into a detailed description of what happened._

 _Undyne and Alphys cosplaying together would be perfect._

 _I wonder what would happen if you killed Undyne and actually cooked her like a fish. Scrape off the scales, take the nastiness out, everything. Them I want to know what she would taste like. I hope it would be like salmon._

 _It would be really funny if Papyrus had a car fetish. I don't know why, but it's probably because his bed is a racecar._

 _Mettaton should offer thigh jobs for twenty dollars._

 _Sans should make a church group for all the people who wrote porn of him, and then have them regret it by reading it all out loud and finish with them begging for forgiveness at his feet._

 _What if Sans used his sock to jerk off and he doesn't want to touch it because he knows what's inside._

 _Asgore dresses up like a ballerina and dances for Toriel so she can take him back._

Now that you know my weird stuff, go comment yours! With five to ten confessions per chapter, replies from the Undertale Cast, and you will remain completely anonymous in the chapters. The only way people will see you is if they go hunting through the review section.

Sans: have fun, you sinners.

My thoughts exactly!

Peace out, Rainbow Trout.

Review your weird kinks for other's entertainment!


	2. Confessions 1-10

Confessions 1-10

* * *

 **"After reading the first chapter i feel like i should be burning in satan bathtub"**

TK: After writing that I feel like killing myself!

* * *

 **"I have a crush on Sans, and I write fanfics, ship drawings, and even dream about shipping him with myself in my sleep.**

 **I don't regret anything."**

Sans: *singing* take me to church...

* * *

 **"I ship Thriller Killer and Papyrus. I'm not afraid of anything XD"**

Papyrus: *screaming*

TK: I read Papyrus x Reader FanFiction ranging from K-M and I don't care. I literally have a crush on a fictional tol skeleton in real life.

* * *

 **"I also ship TK with Chara. I will not repent for my sins."**

TK: Because let's all ship the two killers! Yaya good idea!

* * *

 **"Chara, I ship you with Asriel. Kill me, I don't regret ANYTHING."**

* * *

 **"Toriel, me and my friends all call you "Toriel the Tutoriel Goat Mom". I AM ON A F***ING ROLE TODAY WITH MY SINS."**

Toriel: My child... *tear drops from eye*

* * *

 **"I often say Sans' "catch phrase" (Its a beautiful day outside. Blah blah blah. That thing.) to people in my school that I hate. Although I say "should be burning in flames" instead of "should be burning in Hell" because I'll get suspended if I said that XD"**

TK: I call people ass blasting bitch-a-loids at my school and I don't get in trouble.

* * *

 **"I read Lemons of Sans x reader because I like Sans."**

TK: Same just switch Sans with Papyrus. I like Papyrus. Also Flowey x Reader... And Chara x Reader. I like Flowey and Chara.

* * *

 **"I don't regret anything at all."**

TK: I didn't think so :D

* * *

 **"sans x femfrisk papyrus x femchara"**

TK: Papyrus x Fem!Frisk and Asriel x Fem!Chara and Fem!Frisk x Fem!Chara

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	3. Confessions 11-20

Confessions 11-20

* * *

 **"I ship Chara and Flowey very, very much. On the non psycho end, I ship Frisk and Asriel to the point that you may as well call it incest."**

Flowey: KiLL iT!

* * *

 **"One word.**

 **Blueberry."**

Underswap Sans: MWEH HEH HEH!

* * *

 **"I um ship sansxfrisk and I uh also ship AsrielxChara."**

TK: Same just replace Sans with Papyrus.

* * *

 **"I have a crush on a particular smol skelly"**

TK: I have a crush on a particular tol skelly, Satan (our lord and savior) flower, and murderous child.

* * *

 **"Undyne is a sexy fish."**

Undyne: Hell yeah I am!

* * *

 **"I ship a few people with their other au selves."**

TK: Same. Errorberry though, and Honey BBQ.

* * *

 **"Thanks to a friend of mine i can't help but think "tentacle vines" when someone ships flowey with anyone."**

* * *

 **"Mettaton x Napstablook, yes i know they're cousins but...**

 **I DON'T CARE~**

 **I SHIP IT~"**

TK: YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND. LET'S GO SHIP METTABLOOK TOGETHER, FRIEND. Mettablook is my OTP!

* * *

 **"Also Chara x Chocolate"**

Chara: *licks chocolate*

* * *

 **"Sometimes, when I'm alone, I have daydreams about Sans. He'll lean in close to me, his hands cupping my face, gazing into my eyes, and very slowly, his lips will extend and he'll scream "nOOT NOOT""**

Sans: heheheheh, should i be worried? because i can't stop laughing, heheh. noot, noot.

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	4. Confessions 21-30

Confessions 21-30

* * *

 **"I hate Soriel with the passion of a thousand burning suns"**

TK: Same actually.

* * *

 **"I don't actually like seeing most Character/Reader fics. Sorry babs!"**

TK: *looks at Wattpad library full of Papyrus, Flowey, and Chara x Reader fics* Okay. *shrugs*

* * *

 **"I might be in love with Sans ;-;"**

TK: It's okay because currently I love a tall wanna-be skeleton, insanely murderous flower, and power obsessed child.

* * *

 **"I ship Charisk XD no regret. The sins is real"**

TK: Me too. Me too... Papyrisk is still better to me even though they're both a few of my OTPs.

* * *

 **"i ship charisk with a fucking passion I REGRET NOTHING MOTHERFUCKERS"**

* * *

 **"I'm into UT Harem fanfics where a male protagonist, Frisk, or OC have a Harem with the female characters and/or/with genderbend ones too."**

TK: Polyamory, huh. Skelebros and Frisk OT3.

* * *

 **"I sometimes imagine Napstablook as female."**

* * *

 **"I think every main character and some others are just selfish and stubborn jackasses, well maybe except for Papyrus but for some reason that doesn't count. *glares at Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore.* I mean seriously? Frisk is just a kid and you all just threaten to kill them, only to get them to fucking fight! Don't any of y'all know that violence is never the answer?! What do y'all have to say for yourselves!?"**

Everyone: *shrugs*

Flowey: i LiKe SouLS!

Frisk: Shut up or you go into the Gay Baby Jail!

* * *

 **"I like most of the fandom and not all of the actual gameplay."**

TK: For most people it's the opposite. I hate what this fandom has become and yet I am the most hypocritical person because I contribute to it, even Rule 34.

* * *

 **"IT'S A FUCKING GAME PEOPLE!"**

TK: The best game!

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	5. Confessions 31-40

Confessions 31-40

* * *

 **"I ship Mrs Muffet and Grillby. It seems like a interinsting ship. I also ship Grillby and the Rabbit mom. I forgot her name."**

TK: But Sansby.

* * *

 **"I think mrs Muffet is hot and read lemon about her! I want her to know this!"**

Muffet: I only need money...

* * *

 **"I think Toriel is hot."**

Toriel: ;-;

* * *

 **"Male Chara x Male Frisk**

 **Mm."**

TK: Any version of Charisk is great.

* * *

 **"I have an irrational love for a sexy death by glamorous robot and I honestly have no regrets. I also like to read fanfiction about said robot. I think the worst part is that I even think he's one sexy rectangle... I need to repent."**

Mettaton: *high kicks furiously*

* * *

 **"I have dreams of willingly being having doing torture/bondage with Chara. I also imagine Chara being aroused by the cost of monster ashes on her skin."**

Chara: •-• I just want to kill everybody.

* * *

 **"To add to that, I have shipped sans with EVERYONE. Frisk, Grillby, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, Flowey. You name it.**

TK: Sanisk is meh. Sansby is OTP. Fontcest is okay, I like it. I currently have a love/hate relationship with Mettasans, it's that ship that you hate at first but i's fans try dragging you in like a black hole, I'm pretty sure I hate it though. I hate Sansdyne. I also hate Flowans. So basically all I ship with Sans is Sansby and Fontcest. Maybe Sanisk too, but I never read any stories for it like I have for mainly Sansby with some side Fontcest.

* * *

 **"AAND FINALLY, I see Frisk as a dickgirl. Don't ask me why."**

Frisk: -_-

* * *

 **"I can't help wondering what Pap's and San's "boners" (hue hue hue) look like."**

TK: Just prance around the Undertail tag like I occasionally do and you'll get a good look. I mainly go there to laugh and cringe and see a few good smut shots. I don't think I wrote very good smut shots, though, and the crap floating around Undertail makes me hesitate to post them. I may or may not one day, it depends.

* * *

 **"I ship Frisk and Chara while they're still in the same body. Though I still haven't quite worked out if it's selfcest or masturbation..."**

TK: If I had to choose I would go with Chara controlling Frisk in forced masturbation. Selfcest is just with yourself (obviously) and Chara is more like a different person sharing/controlling the body during the Genocide Run. It's more of a narcissistic thing or if you had a clone or whatever.

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	6. Confessions 41-50

Confessions 41-50

* * *

 **"I call Asriel goat baby and no one can stop me!"**

 **TK: I call him goat boy.**

Asriel: ...

TK: It's true, Az.

* * *

 **"I only actually ship ONE type of fontcest, the other I just like reading fanfiction for it. (the AUs of fontcest I like are Undertale and Underswap) Good luck guessing which one is my ship~"**

TK: Ooh, I'm gonna screw this up... Erm, US!Paps and Sans? Uh, Underswap Fontcest?

* * *

 **"I look at the Undertail section of fanfics and after I'm done I delete my history and cookies."**

TK: Me in a nutshell! Same, ahahaha!

* * *

 **"My favorite character is Asriel, and my second to last least favorite character is Flowey. I don't care if the're technically the same person! I think you can guess who is my least fav."**

TK: I like Flowey! I really do like him...

* * *

 **"My ships are Papyisk, Frisk x Asriel, Fontcest (only ONE AU), Frisk x MK, Toriel x Asgore, TKara, Chara x Asriel, Alphyne (It's canon for pete's sake), Mettablook, (I don't care if the're cousins, TK, you made me ship this, along with Papyisk and TKara) Katya x US!Sans, (if you kept up with Katya's blog you'd see what I mean) and Errorberry. I can't decide who should be with my headcannon Frisk! *distressed meh***

 **Ok I'm good now, have a good day, and yes, I'm a sinful trout... Adiós Amigos!"**

TK: FUCK IT I AM MAKING A LIST OF MY OTPs AND SHIPS I LIKE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

 **OTPs:**

Any version of Alphyne

Papyrisk

Any version of Mettablook

Errorberry (Error!Sans x Underswap!Sans) (Sanscest)

Any version of Izzara/TKhara (Yes, I also have Underswap and Underfell personas)

Chasriel

Underfell!Chasriel

Any version of Charisk

Sansby

Any version of Torigore

Underswap!Sara

Underswap!Muffyrus

Underfell!Sansby

Underfell!Papyrisk

River-Gaster

Annoying Temmie

 **Likes:**

Underfell!Papyrus x Undertale!Papyrus (Papcest)

Any version of Fontcest

Floweyrus

Underfell!Floweyrus

Underswap!Temmsans

Honey BBQ (Underswap!Papyrus x Underfell!Papyrus) (Papcest)

Flowemmie

Friskriel

Cherryberry (Underfell!Sans x Underswap!Sans) (Sanscest)

Underfell!Izzyrus/TKyrus

Izzyrus/TKyrus

Underfell!Izzriel/TKriel

Izzriel/TKriel

TK: By the way, your Katya ship is better than my friend, Mark's. He started running around screeching about his new OTP, TKatya, and how amazing it is. I don't see his reasoning at all, mainly because he's pulling shit reasons out of his ass just to ship something. Like how he ships Mettasans! Or fucking Papyton! YOU KNOW WHAT HERE'S MY HATE LIST TOO.

 **Hates:**

Any version of Papyton (KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT NO NO NO)

Any version of Soriel (*screeching* IT BURNS!)

Underswap!Papygore (WHAT THE FUCK UNDERSWAP?!)

Nearly anyone x Muffet

Any version of Izzans/TKans

TK: That was long, Jesus Christ.

Mark: IT SMELLS LIKE JESUS IN HERE.

TK: I TOLD YOU TO NOT TAKE MY PHONE! Dammit! I'm never sneaking out to go to this asshole's house again! Fuck collabs!

Mark: We can both type on the keyboard on my computer and I won't have to do this, beyotch.

TK: No! Stop that! I'm not talking to you anymore except for on here! You've lost your speaking privileges! We'll type on the keyboard, for fuck's sake!

Mark: ;)

* * *

 **"Ok well sometimes when I'm bored, I imagine myself meeting all of the undertale au characters, then we all start singing and partying."**

Mark: I daydream about fucking Mettaton.

TK: This is why I don't invite my friends. Go. Get out now. Off my chair.

Mark: No.

TK: Okay so there's no break here but I kicked Mark out and he's listening to music on his phone now. That should keep him happy for now.

* * *

 **"I read undertale fanfiction constantly. Any kind of fanfiction"**

TK: Same, same, yes yes.

* * *

 **"I daydream of finding a way to get into undertale au's and meeting everyone."**

TK: I actually considered looking for holes in mountains when my family and I went to the Appalachian IRL. That's my life.

* * *

 **"I sometimes act like an undertale character based on my mood."**

TK: Dude, if Flowey and Papyrus fused together and started talking half southern and half surfer is like using "y'all" and then "dude" or "man" that would be me.

* * *

 **"My confessions may not be sinful but they are still ridiculous but I don't care! No regrets!"**

TK: *shrugs* I have a lot more confessions to make. It doesn't matter. The first chapter only scraped the surface of the surface of my weirdness. It'll be revealed more later on in the chapters, though. Maybe I'll even post my smut shots. Who knows.

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	7. Confessions 51-60

Confessions 51-60

* * *

 **"I dunno why, but I seem to hard ship MuffetXSans in my down time.**

 **#CrawlingInMySins"**

TK: I hate Muffsans... No offense, even though you probably took some.

* * *

 **"I sometimes see some Underfresh things. Later that day I catch myself using some fresh lingo."**

Mark: yo bruh swiggity sweg it ll dai evreydayy m8 sk8 is gr8

TK: Mark WHAT did we discuss about shit posting on my property?!

Mark: To not to.

TK: So go FUCK YOURSELF!

* * *

 **"I imagine some rather...'intimate' situations of Toriel and Asgore with Toriel being the rough, supreme dominant one while Asgore obeys her every...surprisingly filthy demands...without question or complaint...he'd basically be the submissive one."**

* * *

 **"Alphys imagining Undyne and putting her in hentai situations. Most prominent: 'Right between my legs' and 'Tentacles and Undyne. Its a good match...for Alphys.'"**

TK: I can't imagine what your Internet history looks like. No better than mine, probably.

* * *

 **"Not technically mine. But dude...Asriel. People find your transformed state incredibly attractive, apparently.**

 **Perhaps a little bit too much..."**

Asriel: Not good...

* * *

 **"had a crush on a certain spider... yeah, that's it. (please don't see it as something dirty_"**

* * *

 **"I ship Sans and Papyrus. Hard.**

 **I also support sanscest. *cough*errorberry*cough*"**

TK: You, my dude, deserve a high five. Put 'em up, c'mon. *raises hand and high fives screen*

* * *

 **"i kinda like to ship mettaton x fem frisk"**

TK: I don't like Mettarisk, personally I ship Mettablook and have a love hate thing for Mettasans now.

Mark: IT'S SPREADING.

TK: LIKE YOUR ASS CHEEKS.

* * *

 **"I ship chara x frisk I FIGHT FOR MY SINS!"**

TK: I think 90% of the fanbase ships Charisk at this point.

* * *

 **"I imagine Chara as a real good fiddle player,**

 **also Chara x Chocolate x Fiddle.**

 **/;)"**

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	8. Confessions 61-70

Confessions 61-70

* * *

 **"AN UNDYNE BODY PILLOW WITH HOT DOGS TAPED ONTO IT"**

* * *

 **"I want to fuck the goats."**

TK: Please don't fuck the... GOATS!

* * *

 **"I want to enter the bone zone."**

TK: Please don't fuck the... SKELETONS!

* * *

 **"I want Gaster-Senpai to notice me."**

Gaster: *waves* You have been noticed.

* * *

 **"i masturbate to undertale and toriel sex pictures i have no regrets sorry tori"**

Toriel: ;-;

* * *

 **"I read Undertail right in front of my family with the best poker face... Which is ironic because I can't keep as straight face playing cards for my life. Who else does it, I wonder?"**

TK: I have read Undertail TO my friends, does that count? Also I can keep a straight face for some things. Like the card game Bullshit? Yeah. I always win! And I have done that too, I read Undertail right behind my teacher once. I read the most inappropriate things in the worst places. Like a Papyrus x Reader lemon while out with my extended family.

* * *

 **"I've seen the video of frisk getting high on temmie flakes, and I found it hilarious."**

TK: I LOVE that video! It's amazing, I even took a few screenshots and I plan on making one of Temmie my new profile picture.

* * *

 **"I ship Jerry and So Sorry not for the pair itself, but to be a rebel of the highest degree."**

TK: I swear if this review starts making me ship them I will throw myself out the window next to me. It's even worse since Underswap me is switched with So Sorry.

* * *

 **"And finally, I have eaten cardboard before. In fact, I ate some today."**

TK: *blinks* Not relevant to Undertale but okay. I haven't done something like that since I was like, five? I convinced one of my friends to eat a piece of paper I got out of a recycling bin before. It was funny.

* * *

 **"I prefer Female!Napstablook for some weird reason"**

TK: Really? You're probably the only person who does. I like Napstablook as a guy and Happstablook as a girl, then Mettaton is Happstablook but he's transgender. Toby Fox should make that canon, a transgender Mettaton. He's already extremely progressive with Alphyne and RG-cest. I wouldn't be surprised if Mettablook became canon, actually, but the only fact holding that back is them being cousins. It's still my OTP, though. Because fuck all the family, KISS!

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	9. Wow, Look At This Guy!

Wow, Look At This Guy!

* * *

 **"Delete this shit"**

TK: Nope.

* * *

 **"These confessions are awful"**

TK: That's the point, silly.

* * *

 **"The authors sucks"**

TK: What do you mean, "the authors"? Last time I checked there was only one of me. And please, this most certainly isn't the crown jewel of my writing. This isn't even real writing. Just replies and chat. Plus, you act like you have anything to show off on your profile. It's completely empty.

* * *

 **"I despise this fandom"**

TK: Uh, then why go into the Undertale section? You're contradicting yourself here, mate.

* * *

 **"End my life"**

TK: Sure, I can hire a hit man off that site I saw on the Deep Web or loan you some pills. Remember man, sideways for attention, longways for results. Although with the way you're acting you'd probably just do tiny sideways scratches then go whine to your fellow twelve year olds about how "horrible" your life is and how this story triggered you. Bleach, anyone? I got jugs.

* * *

 **"CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE CRINGE"**

TK: This is what this is supposed to be. Cringe. Shit posting. Hilarity ensues, y'know how it is already.

* * *

 **"THIS ISN'T A STORY, YOU ARE A TALENTLESS PILE OF SHIT."**

TK: First of all, I know this ain't a story. It's supposed to be a cluster of crap. Insulting me personally, now, eh? I'm talentless, is that right? Well, the multitude of other stories on my accounts on here, Wattpad, deaviantART, AO3, and SoFurry beg to differ.

* * *

 **"These confessions are all absolute cancer some kill me now please just stop"**

TK: Dude, again, it's supposed to be retarded! I don't appreciate you using the word cancer to describe something you dislike, however, as cancer is a very serious illness and some of my close relatives have died from it. Same thing with autism. I have friends who are autistic, and it's not a very good insult unless you want to sound twelve or younger. It makes you seem ignorant when it comes to very serious problems people are having. Also I already gave advice on killing yourself. Personally, I've tried six times. Be efficient, okay? Okay.

* * *

 _Peace out, Rainbow Trout._


	10. Confessions 71-80

Confessions 71-80

* * *

 **"i fantasize about chara and frisk (mostly fem. Yes i am male and bi), toriel, undyne and flowey and i don't care."**

* * *

 **"i ship some unholy things. ( tk x mark is one of the better ones, just so you know, sorry im not sorry).**

TK:*laughs* Okay, okay, that doesn't bother me too much but Mark would probably kill himself if he saw that. He's not even straight! He's gay! Both of our Undertale personas are shipped with different people, too. Like I'm canonically shipped with Chara in Ask Undertale, and Mark likes putting himself with Mettaton or Asriel or Sans. Even IRL I like someone else. He's also older than me IRL, too, by two years.

TK: He also got a boyfriend. They're so cute.

* * *

 **"i find myself daydreaming about getting tied up and raped by chara when im in bed or sometimes at random moments."**

Chara: Why not killed.

* * *

 **"i lookd up about every females and some male monsters up on rule 34 and watch them as a hobby."**

TK: Basically Undertail.

* * *

 **"i am in love with chara. She is perfect to me."**

TK: Me too, actually.

* * *

 **"i think that undyne and paps also have something else than coocking lessons and to cover it up they smother themselfs with tomato sauce 'on accident'."**

Undyne: Woah! I have a girlfriend!

Papyrus: WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE DOING?

* * *

 **"i dreamt about getting a bj from toriel and i am kinda embarrased to admit i liked it and want it again."**

* * *

 **"I like the flowey tentacle vines porn."**

TK: Like rated M Floweyrus FanFiction?

* * *

 **"i really would like to screw mettatons rear. No pun intended.**

* * *

 **"I think you and mark have a high chance to become my OTP. I also wanna say that i won't stop doing these things, certaintly not the last on (**

 **btw if i would make a story i would ship you two in it. I have no regrets and i promise to send the link if i do. I'd prob make a lemon/smut or wathever you call it out of it. Now i want you two to think about an image. You two kissing and more... No regrets doing this) see ya"**

TK: Again, Mark is gay, so no chance of that happening here or IRL. If you want to then go ahead but keep in mind that it'd probably make Mark claw his eyes out. He was actually the one to come up with TKhara, and it's taken people up like wild fire.

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


	11. Confessions 81-90

Confessions 81-90

* * *

 **"I have claimed Papyrus as my husband even though I ship him with Fem!Frisk."**

TK: I love Papyrus but I'm not getting in the way of Papyrisk. I love the ship too much for that.

* * *

 **"I have an idea of writing a lemon about Fem!Frisk getting an x-ray and showing Papyrus her bones."**

TK: *internal screaming* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED A PAPYRISK LEMON! I will love you forever if you do! You will get all the favorites. Please, I need you to write that. I'm trying to write a Papyrisk lemon too, but my brain ain't working properly and I'm stuck. Halp meh.

* * *

 **"My boyfriend ships fontscest as well as Papyrus x Undyne and it makes me upset."**

TK: Fontcest is fine with me. I like Fontcest. But Undyrus has gotta go! I hate that ship.

* * *

 **"I've decided that if I ever do a neutral run, either the only one I would kill would be Jerry or the only one I would keep alive is Papyrus."**

Papyrus: I'M TOO GREAT TO DIE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

* * *

 **"I like monsters better than humans most of the time."**

TK: Like Papyrus? He is the most innocent being ever and I feel like if he knew what the Surface's history is really like it would crush him.

* * *

 **"My friend has claimed Sans and Mettaton as their own and refuses to explain why she needs both."**

TK: Well, Mark has taken Sans, Mettaton, and Asriel. He needs all three apparently.

* * *

 **"I'm reading a fanfiction that has minor Papyton and Soriel but I can't stop reading it because the fic is really good."**

TK: Really? I wouldn't be able to bear those ships no matter how good the story is. It'd make the whole thing tainted and I'd just leave. Fuck Papyton, I hate it, I don't see why it's shipped. At least with Soriel I sorta get it but I hate it because reasons.

* * *

 **"Some days I feel like Frisk and that everyone should be given a second chance but on other days I feel like Chara and that everyone should just die."**

Chara: Everyone should die. You should stay that way.

Frisk: That's not true! Stay DETERMINED.

* * *

 **"I also am a hardcore Charisk shipper"**

* * *

 **"i think mettaton is sexy (and im a guy ... IM NOT GAY I JUST DO)"**

TK: Mettaton is just universally sexy, like, no question.

Mettaton: Darling, of course I am!

* * *

 _Peace out, Sinful Trout._


End file.
